Currently, in display modules, a light-shielding tape is attached to the edge of the thin film substrate, mainly for bearing the thin film substrate and for light-shielding. However, the conventional process of attaching the light-shielding tape requires a lot of manpower and time, as the tape is not easy to attach, especially, for example, on narrow-border models. During tape attachment, the alignment accuracy of the human eye, and thus the process yield, are less than optimal.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a display module capable of reducing the difficulty of manual alignment or simplifying alignment attachment by automated equipment in the processes.